V is for Victoria
by Believing Till The End
Summary: What happens when our Speed Racer friends take one girl, because of her future?
1. Chapter 1

Bright Lights…

**Bright Lights…**

'_GET YOUR ENGINES READY!'_

**Loud Crowd…**

'_You're going down….'_

**Bright Cars Speed by…**

'_Maybe this is the last goodbye…' _

"Man… I can't believe you've beaten me."

"Tch."

"Vic, you need to stop watching that one—"

"It's Speed Racer." Victoria said flatly, cutting off the boy. "Sorry…" He mumbled. Victoria smiled at him, "No problem, Kent." She chuckled, looking at him, whose expression was unamused.

As they reached their apartment home, Victoria sighed hard. "Another boring day over…" She muttered, Kent looked over at her and smiled big at her.

Later that night both of their families met out at the field, close to the _Speed Way_, most younger children were out there getting lesson from both Kent's father and Pop (Vic's dad). But Victoria stayed inside to watch this new series of Speed Racer. 'Won't be like the original…' She thought. Her eyes flickered over to her bedroom door. "Parties outside." Her dad said. "Hn." She simply said as her father shook her head and muttered, "Racing isn't everything." In about part II of Speed Racer: The Next Generation, Kent came in. "You should come out, it's beautiful out." He said, jerking his thumb to her door. "OK." Vic said, getting up and stretching. As Vic and Kent got out and looked up at the almost starry night, a shooting star passed by. Screams of excitement could be heard from the younger kids; Vic closed her eyes and sighed. 'I wish something exciting and unsuspected could happen.' She wished. "Vic?" Kent put his hand on her shoulder. "Hn?" She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." He said quietly. They reached up with the group and talked for a while there until moving on into the racing ring. Kent's older half-brother walked up to them and pretended that Vic was royalty. "Everyone should bow down to Vicky the almighty racing queen." He said with heavy sarcasm, pretending to bow down to her. Vic only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Victoria looked up at the highway the was only a few miles a way, seeing car lights pass by.

That night went by fast; Vic laid her head on her pillow. She looked up at the dark ceiling; the only sounds that could be heard were passing cars, once and a while, and crickets. Her heavy lids drooped a couple of time before closing…


	2. Chapter 2

Speed Racer isn't mine! But any character that I've made is!

--

_I Look Around…_

_This Can't Be Real…_

_It's Just so…_

_Unreal…_

Vic jumped from her bed unto the floor, drops of sweat went down her face, she felt her adrenaline rush slow down. Vic walked into their small living room. 'Why does it feel like something big is about to happen…?' She asked herself looking around the small room like a confused person. Vic took a deep breath and looked around once more, listening closely to everything around her, from Pop's snoring to the soft winds that are going through the trees outside. Victoria walked into her bed room and peeked out of her window (which faces the _Speed Way_)…. "Wait…" She mumbled. "I'm going crazy or the _Speed Way_ lights are on." Vic sighed. She then threw off her sweats and put on a pair of jeans, a white tee, some shoes and a hoodie. Vic moved quickly to the door, going outside. She ran down the stairs and into the field, the lights got brighter the closer she moved to the _Speed Way. _Victoria finally entered through the stands and looked at the track out in the middle were two people and one car she had only seen a million times the "Mach 5." She gasped out; her eyes grew wide as she watched it cut the corners leaving behind tire marks. She ran down the metal stairs and sat on the last one, watching it pass by. Hearing the Mach 5 pass by, excited her greatly. When it finally stopped, Vic stayed still. 'It's either the real deal or just a wanna be.' She thought.

"You've got to be kidding me!' Vic shot up from where she was sitting at to see both men run to the car and one person come out, of course she'd seen cosplay, but he just looked so… Real. Without noticing it, she had lost her balance and felt the cold grass on her face. Two of the people moved over to her. "Oh boy." She muttered, as she sat up rubbing the side of her neck, seeing them coming closer. "Are you ok, Miss?" A leather tattered gloved hand was stuck out. "A little, yeah." Vic mumbled, grabbing it, feeling her being lifted up. "Uh… Thank…You?" Victoria's mouth dropped open. "No…Way." She said in a low, quick voice as she blinked a couple of times. They boy in front of her smiled big and had a very innocent look in his eyes. "You're Speed Racer." She whispered pointing to him, back up a little. Speed chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. The other boy next to him crossed his arms and shook his head. "Thought no one knew of you here." She said in a thick, Australian accent. Speed rubbed his forehead and nodded. "Same here." He sighed; his black brows rose and settled back down. "I-I'm sorry…I'm" Vic paused "Not supposed to know you?" She tilted her head and frowned. 'But a lot of people should… Erm. Would know him.' Victoria thought thoughts. "Well…" Vic looked up at Speed, snapping out of her thoughts. "If you know me, how about him." Speed pointed to the shabby, light brown hair boy. Vic raised an eyebrow. "Er…" She shook her head slowly. "I want to…" Vic slowed her tone down. "Say… You are… Sparky?" Her voice squeaked at the name. The boy smiled. "Pretty good, girl." Sparky chuckled. "Yeah." Vic smiled, crossing her arms. 'And you?" Sparky asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm Victoria or just Vic." She shrugged. "Wait here Vic." Speed said. "We've." Speed and Sparky looked at each other. "Got to talk to Pops." Vic smiled as she watched both run up to Pops. After a couple of minutes of seeing all three debated, Sparky was the one to come up to her and grab Vic's hand. "You're coming with us." He huffed out. "What?" Vic raised a brow in disbelief. "You wouldn't be safe here." Sparky said under his breath as dragged her to the center. Victoria looked behind her at the apartments; most of the lights were on, others off. And then to the cities lights, twinkling like the stars out that night.

She was put next to Speed in the Mach 5. Her eyes were wide, sure she's been in a lot of racing cars, but this was tight! "This can't be real." She said under her breath, looking at everything. Speed smiled, "Well… It is." He chuckled.

--

Question time!

Arum: Hi.

Believe: Not a question --

Arum: …

Believe: smiles big

Arum: How does Victoria look like?

Believe: Sort of like a beach girl! Shoulder length brown hair, brown or golden eyes, tan skin… And pretty much average sized 5'5". Her weight?

Arum: nods

Believe: Yeah, NEVER ASK A GIRL THAT!

Arum: How do Speed, Sparky, and Pops get to… the past?

Believe: Good question! I'm still trying to think about that…


End file.
